


Clark e Lex

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Remedy [7]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Spin-off de 'La strada della follia'.





	Clark e Lex

Tuc, tuc, tuc. Non gli era mai stato concesso nulla, ma ritenevano che, dopotutto, una innocua pallina di spugna antistress, non poteva essere certo un oggetto atto a evadere o suicidarsi, perciò il secondino gliela aveva concessa.   
Aveva passato i pochi giorni dal suo incontro con Clark Kent roso solo interiormente dalla curiosità di capire cosa pensava, colpito da un rapportarsi con lui tanto franco quanto diffidente. Che ne sarebbe stato della sua storia, ora che quella di sua madre era nelle mani di Kent? Voleva scoprirlo. Si aprì la porta, e quando lo vide entrare la mano contratta che stringeva la pallina, si rilassò istintivamente. "Signor Kent, di nuovo qui? C'è qualcosa per me, o di me, in quel fascicolo?"  
Clark si mordicchiò il labbro ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.  
"Il suo psicologo ha detto che la mia presenza sta aiutando e i media si stanno interessando alla sua causa...voci dicono che il governo abbia utilizzato la sua genialità e sfruttata, e questo l'abbia aiutata a cadere nel suo stato attuale" spiegò con voce tremante.  
Luthor non distolse lo sguardo da Kent: "Il governo degli Stati Uniti, di Metropolis e molti altri hanno messo molta pressione sulle mie spalle perché le mie industrie riuscissero dove altre avevano fallito" disse Lex leccandosi le labbra screpolate" ovvero nel controllare i super eroi più temuti del mondo e l'esplosivo potenziale di caos che portavano con sé... Non sarà stupito di sapere che parlo dell'Uomo Pipistrello e Superman, ovviamente" precisò "ho ricevuto minacce da quando ero poco meno che ragazzino, girando intorno a mio padre alla ricerca di una briciola della sua ammirazione, di un sospirò spasmodico di considerazione... "Batté le palpebre" aveva distrutto la mia vita e guadagnare la mia libertà dipendeva da quanto sapevo accontentare il governo, che voleva il controllo su due individui assolutamente eccezionali che non potevano essere controllati" strinse la pallina" come può ben capire, una situazione del genere , minerebbe qualsiasi psiche dalle fondamenta, e le mie tremolavano già".  
Clark strinse un pugno fino a sbiancare le nocche e si sedette sul pavimento, abbassando il capo, facendo ondeggiare la sua ciocca mora.  
"Non volevo farla passare per eroe, ma sembra che l'intero mondo preferisca lei a chi cerca di salvarli.  
Cos'ha fatto di tanto terribile Superman oltre che credere che l'umanità avesse bisogno d'aiuto? Tutti gli urlano che è un mostro, di tornare a una casa che forse non possiede.  
Perché?" sibilò. Avvertì una fitta al petto.  
< Sono felice di avere qualcosa che odio, sto impazzendo  
Paura" mormorò solamente Lex "noi umani siamo diventati la specie dominante perché la paura ci ha consentito di ingegnarci al punto da superare le altre specie per doti fondamentali, che hanno fatto in modo queste fossero saldamente sotto il nostro tallone" respirò dilatando le narici" dica a Superman di non sentirsi responsabile, lui ha solo peccato di ingenuità: ha pensato che , avendo incontrato un umana moralmente decente , fossimo tutti meno autodistruttivi" sorrise mellifluo "ma ovviamente vale anche il contrario, signor Kent, una persona con tendenze autodistruttive o da martire, ha tanto di valido da dare al mondo anche se commette qualche piccolo peccatuccio in segreto..." rifletté e reclinò il capo. "Io credo Superman sia un codardo, ma che Clark Kent sia un eroe" respirò dilatando le narici.

Clark sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi blu divennero di un azzurro tenue.  
"Io credo che lei abbia dei poteri nella voce, signor Luthor. Dice cose senza senso in un modo seducente" sibilò.  
ma "Se queste fossero solo le farneticazioni di un pazzo, non starebbe ad ascoltare con tanta indignazione, non le sembra, signor Kent?" domandò Luthor , seduto sulla sedia, docile "forse ho il solo potere di farle vedere che lei è una persona, indipendentemente da quale vestito indossa, e per questo valida, quando si sporca le mani, quando mette passione in quello che fa, quando non rinuncia ad affrontare i propri demoni da solo per il bene degli altri... Questi sono gli eroi: quelli che con una voce piccola, raccontano le storie più grandi, e chissà, qualche volta ne sono perfino protagonisti".  
Clark prese la penna e aprì la carpetta, tirando fuori i fogli.  
che Clark Kent sia un eroe". "La gente vuole sapere cosa il suo governo nasconde. E' vero che stanno utilizzando dei supercriminali per salvare il mondo, ora che hanno allontano i supereroi?" chiese.  
< Perché mi sento così dipendente dai suoi complimenti? Lois si è accorta che non dormo da giorni... se sapesse per chi, mi lascerebbe >.  
"Sì, la Suicide Squad" disse Luthor "un piano scontato e prevedibile messo in piedi da una cialtrona che pensa di poter avere il mondo ai propri piedi perché teme una deriva anarchica con troppi mutanti in giro e troppi eroi" spiegò" vuole che lavorino per il governo USA e le sue piccole esigenze spionistiche e belliche , come tanti cagnolini... La ridicola idea di poter imbrigliare il male e la magia, si è ritorta contro quella scriteriata arrogante".  
Luthor studiava le reazioni di Superman. Non dava mai segni di stanchezza. "Poi me la racconta lei, una storia?" domandò interrompendo la narrazione e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Clark finì di dattilografare la risposta di Luthor e chiuse la penna, appoggiandola sul foglio.  
"Che storia?" chiese e la voce gli uscì insicura.  
Luthor manipolò volutamente la risposta: "Glielo chiederò alla fine della nostra intervista, voglio prima rispondere alle sue domande, a patto che quando avremo finito, lei risponderà alla mia: una semplice e generica domanda" precisò "vogliamo fare questo scambio? Io le dirò perfino chi c'è dietro la Suicide Squad e protegge il governo, se vuole, e lei sarà libero di credermi, ma dopo dovrà promettermi la protezione di Superman, perché il nome è grosso, uno di quelli importanti, un pezzo da novanta".

Si grattò un sopracciglio moro e un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il mento squadrato.  
"Io non sono nelle condizioni di prometterle nulla e non posso fidarmi di qualcuno che ha quasi ucciso mia madre...  
però... lei mi ricorda mio padre. Anche lui credeva che questo mondo fosse un luogo oscuro pronto a distruggere gli eroi" rispose Clark.  
"Farò il possibile per questo patto, ma a una condizione. Se lei dovesse avere la protezione di Superman, in cambio dovrebbe promettere che aiuterebbe sia lui che una sua possibile squadra, a essere gli eroi che meritano  
Una cosa reciproca, anche se ovviamente... io non ho nessun potere in quel senso".  
Clark si morse a sangue il labbro.  
< Sono sempre il solito impulsivo > si rimproverò mentalmente.  
"Croce sul cuore, signor Kent" disse Luthor "da una cella di prigione, sono ancora un miliardario, seppur coi beni congelati" sorrise e gli porse la sua pallina "dovrebbe comprarne una, fa bene per lo stress lavorativo" rilevò svagato" chieda di un mio amico, chieda del signor Wayne, e gli chieda cosa combina con Flash" rise gelido "pensa io non mi renda conto delle cose, ma non può stare col piede in due scarpe, il caro pipistrello" si indicò il marchio di infamia che aveva impresso" o è un eroe, o con i cattivi, non è molto carino pretendere di stare in due squadre contemporaneamente e voler fare meta nella stessa parte di campo... Se coglie la metafora, lui acchiappava i cattivi per la Suicide Squad e le sue aziende hanno creato chip esplosivi inoculati ai membri della squadra di fenomeni da baraccone che ha messo in piedi".

"Bruce è come lei, perduto, ma sono certo...  
che se lei fosse fuori di qui, questo sparirebbe" disse gelido.  
< Perché sono sotto il suo maledetto potere? > si chiese, avvertendo una fitta al cuore. Le sue iridi brillarono di rosso.  
"Credo di averla provata eccessivamente, signor Kent" disse Luthor accarezzando la mano di Clark con modo innocente solo a occhio esterno, sentiva pura corrente elettrica sotto la pelle "se io fossi fuori di qui, signor Kent, siamo realisti: sparirei io, dopo le mie piene confessioni" proseguì "ma forse è un equo prezzo da pagare per mettere i panni sporchi in pubblico, dopotutto" rifletté" siamo tutti perduti, ma qualcuno per arrivare in fondo parte in vantaggio" commentò "sia gentile con sé stesso, per una volta, e prometta di dormire dieci ore consecutivamente prima di pubblicare questi appunti che ha preso oggi... Ah, la domanda" ricordò, cambiando improvvisa tono "come stai, Clark?"

Clark avvampò e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, le orecchie gli fischiavano leggermente.  
"Ho provato a dormire, ma non riesco" ammise roco. Si rigirò il ciuffo intorno all'indice e sbuffò, irrigidendo i muscoli del corpo.  
“Cosa te lo impedisce?"domandó Lex "dubito sia un problema di salute fisica, quindi cosa agita la tua mente, signor Kent? Io non dormo che una volta ogni sei giorni" ammise. Aggiungere :"Quando mi fai visita" sarebbe stato decisamente poco affascinante, elegante e poco da lui.  
Clark deglutì rumorosamente e indietreggiò fino a sbattere contro la parete di ferro.  
"C'è qualcosa che mi sta distruggendo" ammise.  
"E che cos'è? Un dolore, forse?"domandó Lex, così vicino al volto imperlato di sudore dell'altro. Era così vicino da vederlo, e realizzò che era combattuto. Che in Clark Kent si agitasse qualcosa di più radicale e istintivo oltre alla deontologia professionale e al senso di giustizia? Lo avrebbe scoperto di lì a poco.

"Sa, se lei non si fosse schierato contro Superman, sarebbe rimasto al vertice.

.  
< Perché mi hai permesso di diventare il tuo punto debole? Deve esserci altro oltre la semplice pazzia >.  
Perché i supereroi la ossessionano tanto?" cambiò discorso.  
"La conosce la risposta " disse Lex "non tutti, Superman" chiarì senza però avvicinarsi a lui "io sono straordinario per gli esseri umani, ma non abbastanza per essere in grado di fare quello che gli altri si aspettavano e ho lasciato che questo, insieme ai segreti mi schiacciasse" commentò" i miei errori sono colpa mia, della mia voglia di conoscere il mondo...Forse,avrei dovuto avere accanto una guida, un amico, un..." le sue palpebre risaltarono l'importanza della parola" un compagno, che mi guidasse lontano dall'oscurità e forse non saremmo qui, ma forse ora posso guidare io lui, lontano da essa, anche se mi considera solamente una ...scomoda e bislacca conoscenza che un po' lo intimorisce”  
Clark avanzò di un paio di passi.  
"Non è timore, è solo che lei... mi vergogno" ammise.  
Si massaggiò la spalla e ridacchiò.  
"Se Wayne fosse qui, sarei rovinato. Mi prenderebbe in giro, sembra un vecchio lupo di mare alle prese con un mozzo...".  
"Wayne è un vecchio lupo di mare" disse Lex" ma questo non deve farla vergognare di nulla in particolare, signor Kent" gli fece garbatamente osservare" in molti sensi, in certe situazioni è più...bello, essere inesperti, penso,che navigati: c'è più da imparare, più da guardare e più da apprezzare, specie su sè stessi, di solito" si fermò" ma cosa c'entro io in questo,signor Kent?"  
Clark mise le mani davanti e le dimenò.  
"Niente! Sa, ho una ragazza e... insomma, qualcosa ho imparato. Non tanto, ma qualcosa sì". La sua voce possente si era fatta leggermente più stridula.  
"Non starà suggerendo che la futura signora Kent potrebbe esserle infedele?"domandò Lex mascherando il vero nodo della questione"sarebbe davvero poco dignitoso e lei di certo merita una donna più rispettosa, in questo caso".  
Clark raggiunse l'altra sedia nella stanza e vi appoggiò i suoi appunti.  
"No, la mia ragazza è fedele. Impegnata, intelligente e molto attenta" disse secco.  
"Quindi il problema è qualcosa che è nella sua,mente?"chiese Lex" mi fermi quando scavo troppo a fondo,signor Kent" lo esortò"la ami, ma se la ami... hai fatto qualche altro incontro interessante, non necessariamente licenzioso?"  
Clark appoggiò la mano sullo schienale della sedia."Questo mondo mi sembra oscuro e anche se c'è luce, in casa, con lei, mi sento distante. E' come se fosse lontana da me, ricercasse un'ideale di perfezione a cui non mi avvicino più" ammise"E non dovrei parlarne con lei" borbottò.Si tirò i capelli mori e sospirò pesantemente.  
"Immagino di no, ma una cosa posso capirla, essendo stato un brillante uomo d'affari per larga parte della mia vita"rispose Lex" ci sono poche persone pronte ad accettare quanto straordinario riesci a essere, ma ce ne sono , ma ce ne sono ancora meno disposte ad accettare che tu possa essere ...fallace,umano" concluse" forse aveva visto un'idea, e di quella era sicuramente innamorata...la prova più dura per un rapporto è quella del tempo,signor Kent, perchè il tempo mostra chi siamo":  
Clark incrociò le braccia sotto il petto e sospirò pesantemente, sentiva il colletto della camicia stringergli il collo.  
"Forse dovrebbe prendere una boccata d'aria,signor Kent" suggerì Lex"Mi permetta di aiutarla" gli slacciò un bottone della camicia, rapido come un serpente,con la mano ossuta.

Clark s'irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi, il respiro gli divenne più rarefatto e avvertì dei rivoli di sudore gelido solcargli le spalle

Come era arrivato, Lex tornò al suo posto senza aver dato segno di aver colto imbarazzo sul suo viso. "Oh, ora è più chiaro, credo" mormorò" temo soffriamo dello stesso preciso problema".  
"Sono io, che occupo la sua mente" sentenziò Lex" esattamente come lei occupa la mia, e come io tolgo il sonno a lei, lei toglie il sonno a me..."  
Clark camminò avanti e indietro, a larghi passi.  
Clark socchiuse gli occhi e si guardò intorno.  
"Non vorrei che le guardie fraintendessero... potrebbe essere rischioso per entrambi".  
< Vorrei distruggere queste sbarre. Anche lui pensa a me e niente mi toglie dalla testa che 'lui sa'. Sa chi sono, veramente, più di quanto sappia io >.  
"Io qui dentro non rischio nulla, signor Kent" osservò "lei rischia, e si è messo in gioco, ma sta guadagnando molto" disse "potremmo dire che è per... migliorare le mie capacità relazionali, in caso?"domandò fintamente disinteressato" il mio psicologo potrebbe segnalare ulteriori progressi, ora che qualcuno ha la mia fiducia".  
"Qualcosa mi dice che i suoi soldi potrebbero anche convincere l'intero carcere che sia stata un'allucinazione di massa. Lei sembra avere il potere dei super-soldi" borbottò. I suoi capelli mori erano leggermente umidi di sudore.  
Avanzò fino a mettersi davanti a Lex, guardandolo in viso.  
Lex rise. "Io sono solo un uomo" mormorò guardandolo negli occhi" lei è talmente grosso che potrebbe esserne almeno due" osservò"i soldi comprano molto, forse anche tutto questo stato, ma di certo non possono illuminarmi intellettualmente o istruirmi, non possono farmi fare un progresso psichiatrico o neanche ridere" concluse"In questo sei bravo tu,e non ho mai voluto comprarti, ma forse è tutta una allucinazione collettiva che condividiamo...se lei fra due ore si svegliasse in un letto madido di sudore per questo disgustoso incubo, cosa vorresti io sapessi,ora?" domandò.  
"Al diavolo" sibilò Clark, lo afferrò per una spalla e se lo avvicinò, abbracciandolo e tenendolo saldamente contro il proprio petto"Io sono solo un ragazzo di campagna e mia madre mi ha insegnato, che quando provi qualcosa di davvero essenziale, non devi farti dire da nessuno che è una mostruosità" ribatté secco.  
Lex si domandò come ci si dovesse sentire quando il momento della tua vita, il momento in cui tutto si ripara, in cui non si smette di essere torturati dai propri fantasmi ma sembrano un po' meno spaventosi si manifesta apertamente. Si domandò cosa avrebbe pensato suo padre, se sarebbe stato deluso dalla sua mancanza di ambizione nel non manipolare Clark. nel non ricattare Batman, nel non... nello staccarsi da ciò che lo aveva, per tutta una vita, distrutto. La sua mente non sarebbe guarita presto, e forse mai del tutto pacificata. "Lo dicevo, che lei è un eroe"mormorò prima di chiudere gli occhi e assaporare, come se fosse un punto e virgola al termine di una frase la sensazione di Clark Kent che lo stava stringendo e lui che ricambiava dal basso della loro differenza di statura e massa. Sentì il disgusto per lui che suo padre provava,e lo accettò. Lui dopotutto era lì perchè era una persona abietta che aveva manipolato due eroi per le esigenze governative e delle sue aziende. Ma era lì, lì con Kent, perchè aveva disatteso tutti. "Sei un eroe, Clark Kent e io credo, immagino, negli eroi". Fece una pausa"ma se te lo chiedono, io non ho mai detto che mi piace Superman" ironizzò" specie se lo chiede il pipistrello" .  
Clark avvertì un calore al basso ventre, quasi lasciò la spalla di Lexe poi la strinse più forte.  
Il suo respiro era irregolare, le sue iridi blu brillavano di riflessi color rubino.  
"Io non sono Superman, non credo che lui si farebbe tentare da te come faccio. Lui, alla fine, è l'idea perfetta di qualcuno che è sempre stato deluso di me". La parte finale della frase la sussurrò soltanto.  
"Io sono debole" ammise Lex, al suo orecchio" io sono solamente le idee che gli altri hanno di me, sono sempre stato la fede che gli altri avevano nei miei soldi" stringeva convulsamente le mani di Clark, la pallina era rotolata in un angolo della stanza e non la cercava nessuno"Superman deve solo imparare da te, Clark" mormorò a un millimetro dal suo volto "l'ho già detto cosa penso, e non mi sbaglio,modestamente, mai" concluse faticando a controllare la voce e aveva le iridi incredibilmente liquide"c'è un solo modo per scoprire se le tentazioni sono tali, o qualcosa di più radicale, Clark" commentò allusivo e lo baciò. Si aspettava di essere respinto e lo sguardo disgustato di Kent, li attendeva  
Clark gli afferrò la testa e lo baciò a sua volta, con irruenza.Le iridi gli brillavano di rosso sotto le palpebre serrate. Sentiva le labbra dell'altro fredde e umide rispetto alle proprie.  
Lex si sentì spingere contro il tavolo e assecondò l'istinto di Kent, senza smettere di baciarlo. Non c'era bisogno di parlare in quel preciso istante, erano i loro corpi , il loro affanno, l'urgenza con cui le loro labbra si cercavano, un imperativo così potente da annullare il resto, a parlare. Non fermò Clark quando gli strappò di dosso la divisa, quando gli baciò il marchio imposto da Batman. Lo tenne semplicemente stretto a sè come le manette, tortura insopportabile in quell'urgenza, consentivano, e lo baciava , affamato e possessivo.  
Clark gli passava le mani di sopra, lo fece aderire a sé, mentre si spogliava a sua volta. Il suo corpo era imponente rispetto a quello dell'altro.  
Non aveva nemmeno da chiedere , le mani di quel ragazzotto di campagna parevano saper rispondere ai suoi più reconditi desideri Clark si era messo fra le sue gambe e Lex lo aveva spogliato , graffiato. Lo voleva, e anche Kent. Ci sarebbero state occasioni di preliminari. Quando lo prese, strinse i denti e fece un verso strozzato.

Clark ansimò, assecondando i movimenti dell'altro, baciandolo e mordendolo. Lo leccava, mischiando il sudore dell'altro alla propria saliva   
Lex strinse i suoi glutei sino a smettere di sentire i polpastrelli e si spingeva seguendo i suoi ritmi e godendo per la forza con cui lo stava soddisfacendo. Gli leccó il pomo d'Adamo e lo morse, lo invitó a spingersi di più, a sfogarsi completamente.  
Clark gorgogliava di piacere, desiderava stringerlo, ma sentiva la pelle dell'altro arrossarsi sotto le dita  
"Stringi di più"disse Lex al suo orecchio" non è sgradevole e non mi rompo, Clark" mormorò affannato" continua , manca poco" deglutí .  
Clark aveva il respiro spezzato, congiunse ancora le sue labbra a quelle dell'altro, incatenando le loro lingue. Il suo corpo era bollente ed iniziò a muoversi rapidamente, il suo bacino scattava.

Clark gli strinse con entrambe le mani i glutei, lasciando i segni delle proprie dita, diede un altro paio di spinte vigorose e venne a sua volta. Uscì dall'altro, si era entrambi stesi sul pavimento. Il kryptoniano ansimò e si nascose il viso con il braccio:"Non r-riesco a credere... pareva non mi bastasse mai" ammise con voce roca.  
Luthor si concesse un minuto prima di rialzarsi:"Questo non mi farà star seduto per un bel po'"mugugnó, poi rilassò il viso" pensavo che frasi come :-Avrei voluto durasse per sempre-: si dicessero solo nei film rosa da due soldi"disse"tutto quello che il cervello mi rimandava in loop era :-ti prego fa'che continui o impazzisco-:".  
Clark aveva il viso vermiglio, ma ugualmente avvertì una nuova vampata di calore.  
"Dovresti aver capito, che sembro uscito da qualcosa di finto, di solito" gemette.  
Lex rise:"Se ti metto un uovo sulla faccia si cuoce,secondo me" disse divertito"benvenuto fra gli umani, Clark Kent".  
Clark si rialzò seduto e si passò le mani sulle gambe muscolose.  
"Devi odiarli davvero tanto gli umani, se preferivi venderli ai demoni".  
"Sì, in linea di massima e mi ricambiano con un certo timore" rispose Lex e studiò lo stato della sua divisa"mi sa che mi serve nuova, questa" rilevò divertito"i demoni non esistono, ma immagino che se fossero fra noi, pagherebbero poco per la nostra razza" sospirò e fece uno sbuffo gonfiando le guance arrossate"se ti servono i tuoi pantaloni, sono in fondo alle caviglie" avvisò "ma tu sei un umano speciale".

Clark sgranò gli occhi di scatto e si tolse la camicia, avvolgendo le nudità di Luthor.  
“Rivestiti, che prendi freddo" disse con voce tremante  
Luthor dovette fare un immane sforzo maxillo-facciale per non ridere fino alle lacrime e lasciò che dimostrasse la propria cura per lui a quel suo buffo modo. "Vorrei, ma mi hai stracciato la divisa, ergo avrò la tua camicia addosso fino a domani" indicò e ne annusò il profumo, poi la allacció "spero me la lascino tenere, sotto" mormorò "sai che è il primo indumento che vedo da... Beh, più di due anni? In questa ala sono proibiti da quando il mio vicino di cella ha tentato di usarli per mandare pizzini dalla lavanderia" raccontò.  
"Compagno di cella? Qui?" domandò Clark. Si guardò intorno, ricominciando a vestirsi.  
< Che diamine mi è preso? Potevo fargli male! Aspetta, non me ne dovrei preoccupare >.  
"No, nella gabbia di fianco alla mia" disse Lex" qui ci sono sempre e solo io, per questo quando entri qui ti affibbiano uno psicologo".

Clark annuì.   
G-giusto, scusa" mormorò.  
"Mi sarebbe piaciuto avere un compagno di cella, sai?"disse Lex "anche un animale, uno piccolino" rifletté "sai, da bambino ricordo che mi piacevano i gatti e i furetti, ma l'animale più bello che io abbia mai visto è il colibrì".  
"Chiederò di farti avere qualcosa da metterti entro oggi" mormorò roco.  
Espirò rumorosamente.  
"Grazie" disse Lex" ma rilassati, sembra che sia tu, a giudicare dalla tua espressione, che passerai le prossime dieci ore nudo" gli consigliò "un cane? E come si chiama?"  
"A casa sono pieno di animali, posso portarti le foto. Wayne ha deciso di comprare la fattoria e quindi, continueremo ad averne... ho un cane" farfugliò.   
"Nome creativo" rispose Lex" e il buon vecchio Krypto ti è affezionato?" domandò "era un randagio o lo hai comprato?"  
"Ce l'ho da quando sono ragazzino, ormai ha dieci anni. Si chiama... Krypto" rispose Clark. Si grattò i pettorali muscolosi.  
“Sai, molti mi hanno detto che dovrei odiarlo. Mio padre è morto per salvarlo" ammise Clark. Sentì un nodo all'altezza del petto sciogliersi.  
"Però io gli voglio bene e lui ne vuole a me".  
"Tu non sei capace di odiare, Clark" disse Lex "se quel cane ti è fedele ed è buono, allora va bene così. Se ti rende felice, va bene così" assicurò "mi dispiace che tuo padre sia morto, se è successo per salvare un cane, sono sicuro che fosse una persona perbene".  
"Sono stato fortunato" rispose Clark.   
Si approssimò a Lex e gli passò la mano sulle spalle, delicatamente.  
"E' giocherellone, anche se adesso si stanca facilmente".  
Luthor chiuse gli occhi respirando profondamente, rilassato: "Dieci anni sono tanti, per un cane" disse" sì, e dalle tue fortune hai avuto cose buone e una buona vita, se io ho mai creduto che possa esistere qualcosa del genere, tu hai una buona vita... Di che colore è Krypto?"  
"Il suo pelo è bianco e nero, anche se ormai è grigio in diversi punti" rispose Clark. Osservò Luthor.

< Sembra sereno, non assomiglia al folle che ho incontrato sul tetto quella notte. E Bruce non sembra il gigante in armatura, forse le persone vanno solo perdonate >.  
"È un cane di razza pastore?" domandò Lex tornando a passo rilassato verso il fondo della cella, dove recuperò la sua pallina antistress "salutamelo, quando rientri" chiese "mio padre non mi ha mai comprato un cane ,mi rendeva sentimentale , secondo lui, come la mamma" a dover ripetere quegli ennesimi insulti del padre verso di lui e la madre, i suoi occhi si fecero per un istante foschi.  
"Domani ti porto le foto e Bruce" promise Clark. Recuperò le sue cose, tranne la camicia e chiamò la guardia, uscendo.  
Lex semplicemente lo attese. Pareva che alla fine del tunnel, si iniziasse a scorgere una luce, seppur flebile. Era ora di credere negli eroi, pareva.  
E aveva ritrovato il suo.  
Si addormentò tranquillo con addosso la camicia di Clark.

 


End file.
